I'm Home
by atr0cities
Summary: Stacee returns home after being on tour with Arsenal for some time.


**A/N: So there's an amazing blog on Tumblr called 'imagineyourotp' and I've been scrolling through this blog in my spare time. This blog literally is making me write all of these oneshots because some of the little "prompts" I guess you can call them are really good and just make me really want to write. So anywho, enjoy the oneshot C:**

.:.:.:.:.

I fished for the keys in my coat pocket and pulled them out, finding the key to the front door of the house and unlocking the door as quietly as I could. I slowly stepped into the house that I haven't been in for about a month or so, due to constant touring after I decided to stay with my band, Arsenal. I slowly shut the door behind me and walked into the living room, taking notice of my sleeping companion, Hey Man. He was nestled into the cushions of the couch, sleeping. I smiled a bit and pat his head.

"Good to see ya, pal." I whispered softly, hanging my coat up in the closet nearby.

As I started to make my way upstairs, I heard a faint snort from him and I couldn't help but to chuckle softly as I made my way to the bedroom. I smiled when I saw that the door was already half open, making the part of sneaking into my own bedroom easier. I slid through the door frame and slowly crept forward, getting closer to the bed. I slowly and carefully sat down on it, being very wary as to not let the mattress start creaking. I carefully took off my boots and placed them on the floor near the bed, trying not to let the heels clack against the hardwood floor.

I then rose up, very carefully, and undid the front of my pants and slid them off, creeping out of the bedroom one again to go into the bathroom and throw them into the hamper, along with any other unnecessay clothes that I had on and did not need on for the night. Once I was done with that I, once again, snuck through the hallway, sliding back into the bedroom. I slowly crept back to the side of the bed I was sitting on before and before I slid into the bed, I smiled at what I was greeted to.

On the other side of the bed was a figure; oh I would know that figure from anywhere, laying on her side; facing me with her yellow curls draping down her shoulders. Her arms hugged around her pillow as a small smile was planted on her face. I hoped that that small smile meant she was having a good dream. The blankets were pulled down a bit, showing off the oversized shirt that hung at her body. Hey . . . is that my shirt? I grinned stupidly to myself. That's my Rolling Stones shirt.

"I missed you so much, Constance. . . " I sighed under my breath. She shifted in the bed, hugging onto the pillow a little tighter. Whoops.

Not wanting her to wake up so soon, I slid into the bed with her, tugging the covers up and wrapping my arms around her. She stopped stirring as much and I smiled, leaning my head into her shoulder. She sighed happily in her sleep, leaning herself closer into me, tangling her legs with mine. I smiled against her neck when she did so. I didn't want to ruin the surreal mood by getting so turned on about the fact that the only thing she was wearing was indeed my shirt, so I tried my best to rid the lustful thoughts from my mind and my body's human reactions toward them.

It felt so good to finally be back home, especially after touring and being cramped into bunks rather than having room to stretch out in a nice king sized bed. And it felt even better to sleep with my lover after being away from her for a while. I missed the feeling of her in my arms and how slender she was and how well she fit against me. It just felt so good to be back home. . .

As I thought, trying to get myself to fall asleep, I felt the stir of her hips against my own, making me look over at her. Was this a part of her dream?

"Mmm... Steven..." I bit my lip as I listened to her airy voice call out my name. Was she awake? "I've missed you. . . "

Her hips rocked against mine once more, making me stifle a moan. She had to be up, there was no question about it in my mind, why would she continue rocking her hips if I wasn't pressed up against her?

"I missed you more." I whispered into her ear, making her eyes flutter open.

"Steven?" She looked up at me bleary eyed and I smiled down at her. I loved how she didn't call me by my stage name, it made me feel much more like her lover and a lot less of a rockstar that she idolized.

"Yes?" Her face broke out in a wide, genuine smile and she threw her arms around me, hugging me as tight as she could, kissing all over my face. I chuckled at her excitement and mimicked her, sloppily kissing her whole face. She squeaked aloud as I did so, making me grin.

"Oh I missed you so much!" I've never heard her sound so happy as she did now and it filled me with a bliss I haven't felt in a while. I felt my arms wrap around me a little tighter as I beamed down at her.

"So did I." I nuzzled my face into her neck, making her giggle. She hugged her legs around mine and hugged me by the neck.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Want me to show you how much I missed you?"

I grinned at her and her practically automatic sex drive.

"If it wouldn't be a bother to your slumber, Constance~"

And at that I felt her hands glide against my stomach, making me moan softly. Her hands were so warm against my body and it made my stomach flutter. Her hands made their way to the waistband of my boxers as I felt her tug them down my groin and down my legs. Even in the dark I felt her eyes staring down at me. I dove my head into hers and kissed her passionately, something I wanted to do for so long in which she returned the same passion onto me. She gripped my face with such eagerness that I jerked up a bit.

"You bothering me? Never!"

I smirked at her and slid my hands down her waist, taking in her curves and kept them at the hem of the shirt she wore.

"I take it you like my clothing too~"

She blushed a bit. "Your clothes are so comfy though, baby."

I smiled at her reaction and kissed at her neck. "It has to come off though, babe."

And with that, I pulled up the shirt over her head and tossed it over to the size, taking her whole body in.

"Something told me not to put too much on before I went to bed tonight."

"I'm glad you trusted your instincts."

My hands slithered up to her breasts, squeezing and fondling them gently. She gasped quietly, her soft breathing was one of the biggest turn ons at the moment. I withdrew one hand from her left breast, only to replace it with my face, opening my mouth and closing it around her nipple, suckling it gently. She moaned a bit louder as I did so, her arms hugging around my neck in a death grip. I continued this to her breasts, then switching to her right as my hand played with the left. Her moans, althought moderately soft, filled my eardrums and instigated me to continue, in which I did.

"Don't tease me like this, please. Let me have you."

Her plea caught me off guard so soon but I complied to her. It's been too long for her as well as me just to tease each other endlessly. I withdrew my head from her chest and looked at her, kissing her.

"Okay, I will." I kissed her again and crawled up on top of her. She looked up at me, her pants soft.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded at me, shifting herself up to kiss me roughly, hugging my neck. I immediately kissed her back in the same manner until she let go of me and leaned into the bed. I clutched onto her hips and parted her legs gently. Her breathing came out a bit heavier as she waited for me. I gripped onto her hips and thrusted myself in her. She moaned out loud, the longing her moan made me continue at a faster rate. I thrusted into her faster, making her back arch and her moan to bubble out from her throat again, God how I missed hearing her moan. Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly, begging me not to stop. I continued to thrust into her, with each thrust I felt myself go in deeper and deeper than the last. Her moans got desparate and loud, so loud that I felt them vibrate against the bed and at my body. I couldn't help but to moan with her; the friction between us was too pleasurable to have to hold back.

As I thrusted, her body became more spasmodic and twitchy, sensing a possible orgasm around the corner. I pounded into her, trying to find her spot as my hand slipped to her and carressed at her clit. Her reaction was another explosive moan and a buckle of her body. She was enjoying every minute of this new found pleasure as I enjoyed seeing her in such a state of happiness. With one final thrust into her she gasped and arched her back up. I felt her walls close against me as her orgasm hit her like a frieght train. I felt her cum and I slowly pulled myself out. I softly carressed her clit until she was completely finish and I withdrew my hand. I carefully elevated her groin up to me and cleaned her dry with my tongue. I gently lowered her body back down to the bed and I watched her chest rise and fall.

I laid back down next to her and smiled, kissing her forehead. She smiled at me and nuzzled into me.

"That was amazing, Steven." she breathed, smiling widely. "Thank you."

I nodded at her and kissed her. I felt her tongue run against my lips, probably wanting to taste herself on me. "Go get some sleep now, you must be tired."

"Noting how fast I came and lightheaded I am now, that sounds amazing." She leaned her head into my chest and I chuckled at her, stroking gently up and down her back with a single finger.

"I would have a feeling it would be." She nodded at me, yawning.

"Mmm... Goodnight Steven. See you in the morning."

I kissed her forehead and leaned my head on top of hers. "Goodnight, Constance. Sweet dreams."

She sighed and hugged me in her sleep. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead once more before I pulled up the covers over us. I listened to her steady breathing as she slept, continuing to stroke her back up and down before I too fell asleep. It's great to be back home. . .

.:.:.:.

**A/N: Welp, I hope you enjoyed this one c: And if you did please take the time to favorite or review, it means the world to me when you guys do!**


End file.
